Pinkamena Takes Over 3 The Last Goodbye
by MrE390
Summary: This is the last book of Pinkamena Takes Over, hope you guys like it and enjoy
1. Chapter 1 The Party

Pinkamena Takes Over The Last Goodbye  
Written by MrE380  
Edit by Cody  
Chapter 1 The Party

Pinkamena smiled, tomorrow was Pinkie Pie's birthday, and she had a great gift in mind, but first she needed to get out. Lucky Shadow had paid her a visit a couple hours ago. He had unstrapped her and gave her a bobby pin, but she already had a plan which was put into action as a guard came to check on her, but when he looked into her cell she was laying on the floor, not moving. The guard quickly open the door and ran over to check if she was breathing. As he turned her over Pinkamena slammed the bobby pin into the guard's neck. Before he could yell she snapped his neck. "Heheh...That worked like a charm, now time to see my 'friends'."

The Next day when the guards came to pick Pinkamena up for her execution she had already escape, when they saw the guard that Pinkamena killed they order a complete lock down. Trying not to let the public know about what just had happen; they quickly rush over to Princess Celestia as fast as they could to warn her about the news that Pinkamena had escape one of the most advance prisons there is in Equestria. "How is that even possible?" Princess Celestia shouted out in anger as the guards told her the news. "She was strap down, there was no way for her to have escaped from that jacket and sneak off without someone noticing something!"

"Is it possible that she might have another pony on the inside?" Mention one of the guards.

Celestia ponder the idea, why would any pony help Pinkamean escape? "It could be, tell every guard that Pinkamena had escaped but try not to let the public know about this, I will tell Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle about this myself, but until then don't let the public know about this!" Princess  
Celestia took off to Twilight's house as the two guards started to spread the word to other guards that Pinkamena had escape.

Over at Twilight Sparkle's house was the Mane Six and Shadow, he stayed there for the night for the grand reopening of the fair that is supposed to take place later this afternoon when someone knock on the door. Spike open the door and was surprise to see the princess there, all of the other ponies greeted the princess. "Princess, what are you doing over here?" Ask Twilight Sparkle.

"I have something important that I have to tell you and every pony that was involved with the Pinkamena case."

"Pinkamena?" Shadow said with a surprise. "Who is that?"

Pinkie sighed; she knew that Shadow had no idea who Pinkamena is, but this wasn't a time to explain Shadow the whole story. "It's a long story Shadow; think you can excuse us for a bit?" Pinkie asked.

"Of course, I'm going to get to the fair before the line gets backup see you soon." With a nod Shadow walk out of the door and headed over to the fair, once the room was cleared the princess begin to tell them what just happen.

"It had come to our attention that Pinkamena had escape from her cell." Said Princess Celestia.

The entire herd gasps as every single one of them started to ask questions. Finally when there was silence for a little while Pinkie Pie asks a question. "How is that even possible...PInkamnea was strap down and was being watch with a careful team."

"We believe that there is a pony who is working with PInkamena."

The heard gasp again and this time AppleJack spoke out. "Who in the right hay will work with a psychopath like Pinkamena?"

"We don't know AppleJack, we are trying to figure that out, but right now don't let others know about what happen." The rest of the herd nodded in agreement as the princess walk out of the room.

Pinkie Pie was worried and confused. "She is just not going to leave me alone!" Pinkie Pie cried.

"It's ok Pinkie." Said Twilight. "We caught her once, we will do it again."

RainbowDash objected. "Yah but how many other pony's is she going to kill again?"

"Let's not think about that Dash." Said Twilight, "Now that Celestia knows, the whole army of Equestria is out there trying to find her, we should be all right now."

Pinkie Pie was still upset and confused about everything. "I should see Shadow." Pinkie said with a sigh.

Twilight agreed. "You do that Pinkie, but remember, Shadow has no idea who Pinkamena is, don't let him know about this, and let the rest of us go with you, we have no idea where Pinkamena is or who she is really after this time." Twilight said with a little bit of fear in her mind.

Over at the fair, Pinkie found Shadow who was just standing there along with other ponies who are waiting in line for the gates to be open for the first time in a long time. "Pinkie!" Shadow said with a smile as he gave her a hug. "Glad you could make it, the fun is just about to get started."

"I hope so." Pinkie said with a smile.

As the Mane Six made it to the fair Pinkie found Shadow right away but also saw herself standing next to him. "That's!" Pinkie had to stop herself without yelling out Pinkamena's name.

AppleJack was shock at seeing the similarities between Pinkie Pie and Pinkamena, they even had the same cutie mark. "So that's what Pinkamena looks like." She thought.

"What should we do?" Pinkie asks in fear. "Shadow has no idea that he is standing right next to a killer!" When she kept looking at the two, Pinkamena wrap her tail around Shadows, Pinkie Pie almost blew up from the sight. "I can't believe that Pinkamena!"

"Easy Pinkie." Said Twilight, "Pinkamena has no idea that we are watching her, when the moment is right, we can capture her."

"Let's do it." Pinkie said holding back her anger.

When the fair open its gate every pony rush on inside, Pinkie Pie and the others followed Pinkamena and Shadow waiting for the right time to capture her and the first place that Shadow and Pinkameman ran into was the House of Mirrors. The newer and improve one. Twilgiht had an idea. "You guys stay here, Pinkie Pie and I will follow them, if they come back outside, grab Pinkamena." She told the others.

As they nodded Twilight and Pinkie went in, having flash backs as they entered. Within minutes they found Shadow and Pinkiamena. "Oh Shadow...this place is fun don't you think?"

"I am not too much fond of looking at trick mirrors, but I'm glad that you like it."

"You know Shadow...there is something that I should tell you." Said Pinkamena.

"And what's that Pink?" Pinakmena gave Shadow a kiss, once Pinke Pie saw the kiss, Twilight had to hold Pinkie back with magic or else she would expose their cover.

"That was what I had to say." Pinkeamena said with a smile.

"Funny, your kiss felt...different then last time." Shadow said with a smile.

Twilight look at Pinkie who only blush for a little bit, but before she could say anything Pinkamena accidently bump into a support beam and a bolt came out, almost instantly the roof came crashing down on the two of them, Shadow push Pinkamena out of the way but got crush underneath the rubble. "SHADOW!" Pinkie Pie blurted out.

Pinkamena quickly turned to her and smiled, then disappeared among the shadows. All of a sudden the entire building started to crumble, Pinkie Pie tried to free Shadow but Twilight had to tell her that it was too dangerous, as the two of them started to run out of the falling building, a beam fell between the two and they got separated, Pinkie Pie manage to get out of the building but her friends mistook her for Pinkamena and tackled her. Before Pinkie Pie could even talk they tied her down.

Twilight cough a bit as the dust was getting into her lungs. "PINKEI PIE!" Twilight shouted. "WHERE ARE YOU!"

"I'm over here!" Pinkamena said sounding like Pinkie Pie. The two of them found each other and gave each other a hug, then went to the exist, when they escape the fallen building they found the other Pinkie Pie all wrap up and mouth tape shut.

"Now that we got Pinkamena, let's take her back over to the princess." Said Twilight.

Pinkie mumbled a few words trying to tell her friends she wasn't Pinkamena, but Rainbow Dash just grabbed her mane and said. "Be quite! We don't want to hear your lies."

"But what about Shadow?" Ask the fake Pinkie Pie.

Twilight sighed, "There is nothing we can do Pinkie Pie...I will let the princess know and hopefully a search and rescue team could find him, before it's too late."

Pinkamena nodded, and then stared at Pinkie. Somehow or another Pinkie could read her stare as if she was saying "The old swicthero, works every time, hheheheheh."


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth

Chapter 2 The Truth

Twilight was with Pinkamena who was acting like Pinkie Pie, as the two of them stood in wait as the search and rescue team check to see if Shadow was still alive, finally one of the stallions came over to the two of them with a sad look. "Did you found him?" Ask Pinkamena.

The Stallion shook his head. "There are no signs of a black Pegasus anywhere Miss Pie."

Pinkamena gasps. "What! Are you sure?"

"My team is the best around Pinkie Pie...there is no sign of Shadow anywhere."

Twilight gave Pinkamena a hug and in a soft voice she told her that everything will be all right, if only she knew she was hugging Pinkamena. "Don't worry Pinkie Pie, he will be just fine." She told her with a soft voice.

"I know." Pinkamena responded in a soft voice also.

Over at the prison was Pinkie Pie, who was strap down to a chair, with that serial killer mask on her face, she look scared, but they believe that she only looks scared to try to win sympathy over others. Twilight Sparkle and the real Pinkamena walk inside the room where the rest of the heard was at. "Did she say anything?" Ask Twilight, she could barely stare at her without having flash backs.

"Only that she keeps saying that she is the real Pinkie Pie." Said Rarity.

"That nerve of her." Shouted Pinkamena, "What are you trying to get out of her?"

"We know she has an inside pony, we are just trying to get her to tell us who that pony is." Said Rainbow Dash.

Pinkamena thought about the inside pony, and the first one that came in her mind was Shadow. "I think I have an idea...but I don't like it though."

"What is it?" Ask Twilight.

"I think...I think the inside pony might be...Shadow." The heard gasps at what the fake Pinkie Pie said.

"But Pinkie, you love Shadow." Said Twilight confused.

"I know Twilight...but..." Pinkamena stopped, looking like she about to cry, to get the others to buy her sad act. "Think about it...he is always there at the most random of times...like when I got rid of Pinkamena for the first time, he was at the fair, then that anonymous source that helped in the capture of Pinkamena? Now she had escape and Shadow is missing?"

Rainbow Dash could not stand to hear that one of her friends is a spy. "My friend is not a spy Pinkie Pie!" She snapped.

"He is my friend to!" Pinkamena was kind of shock at how loud she defended the same pony that she is trying to put the blame on.

Twilight did not like the idea, but they had no other leads. As the two were talking back and forth Twilight said. "I don't like it either Rainbow Dash...but what other options are there?"

"I can't believe this, I'm outta here." Without saying another word Rainbow Dash just took off.

AppleJack followed her, and Pinkamena just sighed. "Let me talk to Pinkamena...maybe I might just get the real truth out of her." The rest of the heard nodded and Pinkamena left the room to talk to the real Pinkie Pie. "Let's get that mask off of you." Said Pinkamena as she took off the mask that was covering Pinkie Pie's face.

Pinkie Pie did not look happy to see her evil twin and Pinkamena just smiled. The others couldn't see Pinkamena's face because she was facing the opposite direction of the one way mirror. "We know who you are Pinkamena." She smiled.

"I am NOT Pinkamena...YOU ARE!" Poinkie pie cried.

Pinkamena just giggled, but softly so the others wouldn't notice. As the two started to talk Fluttershy couldn't tell who was telling the truth or not. "Uh…I can't tell who the real Pinkie Pie is." She said in her soft and low voice.

"Don't worry Fluttershy." Said Twlight. "Only the real Pinkamena knows who the inside pony is."

"We know who is working with you Pinkamena." Pinkamena told Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie was in shock. "You mean you know who is working with YOU!"

Pinkamean shook her head. "It's Shadow, isn't it?"

Pinkie Pie's heart race at the sound of Shadow's name. "What...NO!"

"He was there at the fair, and he was there at the prison." Pinkamena started.

"NO!" Pinkie yelled almost in tears.

"Why are you protecting him? Do you love Shadow?"

Pinkie Pie had to paused, if she said yes, then every pony would think she is Pinkamnea so she ended up saying no instead. "When did you first met Shadow?" Pinkamena smiled knowing the answer.

"I met him when I was..."

"Yes?" Pinkie Pie did not wanted to tell, but she had no idea that her friends was behind the mirror.

"I met him when I was outside with a garbage bag with...a dead pony inside!"

The heard gaps at what she just said, they almost broke out in shock.

"What happen after that?" Pinkamena asked.

"He came over to my store and took me out on a date."

"With Twilight Sparkle in your basement being tied up?" Pinkie Pie only nodded slowly and the heard couldn't believe their ears.

Pinkamena smiled, she knew this was helping her frame Pinkie. With an evil smile she said. "You care a lot about Shadow, you don't have to hide your feelings Pink...do you love Shadow?"

Pinkie closed her eyes then turned away. "Yes." Pinkie said finally with a few tears.

Pinkamena only smiled at Pinkie, she didn't care anymore, and she admitted her feelings. "I'm sorry to tell you things Pinkamnea...but Shadow is dead." She smirked.

"What?" Pinkie was now scared.

"When the building crash, Shadow pushed you out to safety but got crush...he didn't make it out." She smiled.

No words came from Pinkie Pie, only tears as her tail and mane fell flat. The door open and Pinkamena excused herself out of the door as she left the real Pinkie Pie in the room crying. Pinkamena walk back to the others and they were all in shock.

"There was something about that Pinkie that never felt right." Said Rarity.

"Pinkie...why did you told your twin that Shadow was dead?" Ask Twilight.

"Because Twilight, if I told her that Shadow was still alive, then I would not get the reaction like I did there...but where is Shadow now?"

"Maybe at the pony hospital, a crash from that, he must be hurting, let's go check over there." Said Rarity.

"You go on ahead...I'm going to try to get some alone time now." The heard nodded and left Pinkamena alone; once she was alone she started to laugh. "hehehehehe, ah Pinkie...that was too easy, now that you are out of the way, hehehehehe...nothing is going to get in the way with me and Twilight this time, hehehehehehe, and Shadow...no matter where you are at now, you are a wanted pony, you can't hide in the shadows forever...everything is going according to plan, hehehehe." Pinkamena giggled. She turned to Pinkie was still crying, then just giggled. "Ah, didn't I warn you Pinkie that you would be hurt?" She giggled. "Once I break Twilight, hehehehe...you'll regret ever getting rid of me..."


	3. Chapter 3 Shadows

Chapter 3 Shadow's

There was a knock on Twilight's door. "Now who could be here this late at night?" Ask Twilight who was still sleepy. She barely walked down the stairs without falling asleep, but when she finally got down she opens the door and she was so surprised to see who it was she shot right awake. "SHADOW!" She blurted out.

Shadow looked like something that just came out of the grave, he was barley standing and after a few seconds he just fell to the ground, but as soon as he did he got right back up. "They did a poor job with that building." Shadow said with a smile as he welcome himself inside. "How is Pinkie Pie? The next thing I knew the building fell, when I escape and check the hospitals she was not there."

"Shadow." Twilight said calmly. "There is something that you should know."

Shadow didn't speak, he was too afraid of what Twilight might say next. "We...we think you are a spy."

"A spy? Sorry Twilight but there is no secret intelligence in this place that would be worth almost dying over."

"It's not that but...we think you are helping Pinkamena." Twilight told him almost scared.

"Who?" Shadow asked giving her a confused look.

"Pinkie Pie's evil twin."

"Pinkie Pie has a sister?"

"No...well; yes but that's not what I meant." Twilight look at Shadow, she knew that Shadow was not having a clue what she is talking about, but then she remember a spell that she was working on, it was on the next chapter of the remembering spell, a spell that will allow you to go into someone's mind for a short time. "Stay there Shadow." Said Twilight as she went to get the book. When Twilight came back she told Shadow to stay as still as he could when she performed the spell. Twilight lit up her horn and the next thing she knew, she was inside the mind of Shadow. "Where am I?" She asks.

"You are in my head Twilight...may I say something?"

"What's that Shadow?"

"Get out."

"I will Shadow, I only have a thirty seconded window and I would like to know if you ever met Pinkamena before." Shadow didn't say anything as he waited for Twilight to finish going through his mind. What Twilight found was a small clip from when Shadow did met Pinkamena for the first time.

"SHADOW!" Pinkamena yelled out in shock.

"Easy Pinkie, I heard that your birthday is coming up in a little while and I can't have you ruining the surprise." Said Shadow who gave Pinkamena a hug, unaware it was Pinkamena.  
Convince that Shadow had no idea who he was talking to; Pinkamena quickly fixed her mane so that it will look like Pinkie Pie's mane again. "I am just so happy that I can see you...outside of the hospital...alone." She mumbles to herself as she looks around to see if there was any ponies nearby.

"Great to see you as well Pinkie Pie but why don't you go back to your place?" Shadow lead Pinkamena back to her place.

Along the way Pinkamena was thinking about all of the ways where she could kill Shadow, because even though he is not there he somehow always gets in the way of her work, Twilight won't be going anywhere anytime soon anyway, and Mare Do Well will get hers. Shadow lead Pinkamena to Pinkie Pie's room and close the door, now that she is alone with Shadow she can finally kill him, but before she could do that Shadow gave her a kiss. "Do you...love me?" Ask Pinkamena with a scared voice as for that kiss was unexpected but then again she is not Pinkie Pie, maybe they have been doing more than just kiss she wouldn't know anything about that.

"Nope just wanted to do that for a while now Pink, any case, I am throwing you a surprise party, and it's going to be big believe me so if you just lay low for a week I promise you that you're going to have the best time of your life in one week."

Soon Twilight came out of Shadow's mind and he did not look happy as he just waited for Twilight to tell him what she had just seen. "You...don't love Pinkie?"

"I care about her Twilight, but for a relationship...I am not the right stallion...is that all?"

Twilight nodded. "I don't think Pinkie feels the same way Shadow."

"I understand that Twilight, that is why it's hard for me to say goodbye...is that it?"

Twilight nodded her head slowly as Shadow just turn around and started to walk out of the door. "Wait...Shadow you can't just go walking outside like that." Twilight said walking up to him.

"Why would you care about a spy like me? Why don't you use that spell of yours to find out who this Pinkamena is?" Said Shadow as he vanish in the darkness as it started to rain.

Twilight stood there for a little bit, the way Pinkie acted when the other Pinkie ask her questions, did not felt right...maybe, maybe they could have captured the wrong Pinkie after all! Twilight suddenly went into a state of complete fear, there was no time to waste, Twilight had to get to the prison as soon as possible so she ends up teleporting where a guard took her to Pinkie's cell. "Pinkie!" Called Twilight.

Pinkie Pie had fallen asleep, but slowly woke up and jumped when she heard her friend calling her name. "Twilight!" She called back.

"Pinkie...is that really you?"

"Yes Twilight, I am the real Pinkie Pie."

"Hold still Pinkie." Twilight started to light her horn up then placed it over Pinkie's forehead, within seconds she used her magic spell on Pinkie Pie, one way for her to tell who is who is that she knew that Pinkamena's mind would be dark, but Pinkie's mind was filled with colored, and laughter, right away Twilight knew that they had the wrong Pinkie. As Twilight came out she told the guard to unlock the door that they had the wrong Pinkie all along. Pinkie gave Twilight a big hug as soon as her cell got unlocks and she was unstrapped. "Thank you Twilight, I knew that you would figure it out!" Pinkie cried happily. Twilight said nothing about Shadow; she had confirmed that Shadow is not the spy that they are looking for, but now to get the real Pinkamena, before any pony gets hurt.

Meanwhile in the basement of SugarCube Corner there lies Pinkamena with an already dead pony gutted out as Shadow came down the stairs. Pinkamena heard him enter, but was so enjoying cutting the pony up she didn't want to stop. "Shadow...I knew you would still be alive hehehehehe." Pinkamena said with a smile as she was holding a knife in her hoof, then stabbing and cutting the pony's heart out.

Shadow had a surprise of his own, his own sniper rifle. "That was a dirty trick you pulled Pinkamena."

"It work hehehehe, but I think you overstayed your welcome long enough Shadow, you know the old saying right?" Pinkamena giggled as she gutted the pony's heart out.

"That you don't bring a knife to a gun fight?" Shadow said pointing his rifle at Pinkamena.

Pinkamena just giggled, as she finally ripped the pony's heart out she said. "Nope...that two is better than one." The next thing Shadow knew was getting hit in the head from the behind from another Pinkamena. "You see Shadow...before your little visit, I had another visit and these Changelings agreed to help me carry out my plan and I just couldn't have you get in the way anymore, hehehehehe." Pinkamena giggled as she threw the heart aside. She turned to Shadow who was lying on the floor, as she stared at him she licked the knife covered in blood. "You will be the best cupcake I would have made for a long time." Pinkamena said getting rid of the already dead pony to replace it with Shadow. With the Changeling help she strapped Shadow down, as she was scrapping his neck down she took a red marker. "Now...where to begin?" Pinkamena ask


	4. Chapter 4 Art of Distress

Chapter 4 Art of Distress

"So now that you know that I am the real Pinkie, we need to find out where Pinkamena is." Said Pinkie as she and Twilight walked out of the prison.

"She could be anywhere, and we have no new leads." Twilight sighed at the thought of Pinkamena being outside again.

"Wait..." Pinkie stops and went into her thinking mood. "If everyone thinks that she is me, even though she is not me, I am me, then she should be in the SugarCube Corner pretending to be me and making..." Pinkie gasps before finishing her sentence. "Cupcakes."

"We need to get you home as soon as possible!" Twilight demanded as the two of them started to run towards Pinkie Pie's house.

In the basement of SugarCube Corner was Shadow being held up by Pinkamena, as he slowly started to wake up he saw his cutie mark in a water bowl, his left side cutie mark got rip apart and Pinkamena was sharping her knife. "Oh Shadow your awake!" Pinkamena said with joy as she walks over to him. "Cutting you open means that I have to really sharpen my blade and I have not even gotten to the bone yet!" Pinkamena smiled.

"I thought you don't cut the bones."

"Well I have to cut your wing off silly." Pinkamena giggled.

Shadow look around the basement, it was filled with fresh blood, organisms and skulls. "How in the world can you hide all of this from Mr. and Miss Cake?" He asks.

"In the past they were really easy, but they got kind of annoying so I had to get rid of them, see those two skulls over there?" Pinkamena pointed. "That's them!" Pinkamena smiled.

"What about the kids?"

"Oh I am going to raise them as my own, can you see me as a mom? Hehehe." Pinkamena laughed.

"All right...well let's get this over with." Shadow sighed.

"Ah, where is your sense of FUN!" Pinkamena ask as she slammed the knife on Shadow's right side, slightly above the cutie mark. "By the way Shadow...what is this cutie mark supposed to mean anyway?" Ask Pinkamena as she started to make a circle.

"Not really too sure, saw it in a dream one time so I had it tattoo over the other one."

Pinkamena gasps. "Who covers up their cutie mark with something that is fake? What is your real one?" Ask Pinkamena as she rips the other cutie mark off of Shadow's body.

Shadow held in the pain for a little bit then said. "You are just going to have to cut open my brain if you want that answer Pink." Shadow smirk.

Pinkamena look at Shadow and grin when she saw him smiling at her. "Oh I will Shadow." As she places the other cutie mark in the water bowl she grabs a hack saw. "You are the most fun I had in a while Shadow, as much as I love to hear another pony scream for their life's...I expected you not to be that much of a bother."

"I'm chain up on a table while a gorgeous pony such as yourself is going to chop me up and bake me into cupcakes...may I ask what flavor?"

"Chocolate." Pinkamena said with a smile as she places the hacksaw back on the metal table to grab an axe. "Maybe Dark Chocolate, that the best kind." She smiles.

"There to die for." Shadow mock.

"You could say that again hehehehe." Said Pinkamena. "By the way, why do they call it a hacksaw? Why not just a hackAXE?" Pinkamena said as she grab an axe and slammed the it on Shadow's right wing, blood squirted on her face and all over the celling, she could only cut it half way and Shadow let out a small yelp. "You are stronger than I thought Shadow; I should have saved you for when I am much stronger." Pinkamena smiled as she used her hoof to rub the blood over her face, then licking her blooded covered hoof.

"Ever thought about becoming a doctor? I am sure your skills in cutting pony's open will give you a lot of money."

"I thought about it, but it is so much easier to end lives then it is to save them…wouldn't you agreed with that Shadow?" Shadow said nothing as Pinkamena swung the axe again this time almost whacking the wing completely off, it was only holding on by some tissues, then Pinkie finish it off and just rip it making Shadow go into complete pain. "Ah...I just LOVE the sound of screaming...it chills my blood in the most satisfying of ways..." Pinkamena smiles.

Shadow only smiled after the pain. "There is only one thing wrong with your plan Pink."

"Really? I think my plan has been going well so far wouldn't you agree with me Changelings?" The Changelings nodded their head then she turn back to Shadow. "What could you possibly know that I don't...you did not knew about the building...you did not knew about the Changelings...what do you know?"

"I know that this is a sound proof basement right?" Pinkamena nodded.

"After you stopped me from killing Twilight the first time I upgraded it." Pinkamena giggles.

"And I know that Twilight will soon find out that you are not the real Pinkie Pie and after they free Pinkie Pie...where do you think they are going to look first for someone who is supposed to be playing Pinkie Pie? And since they can't hear our conversation, how much do you want to bet that we can't hear them from upstairs?"

Pinkamena thought about what Shadow said, he was right! Fear in her eyes she almost drop the axe. "Agh what a dumb setback and flaw!" Pinkamena says in anger. Mad she slams the axe into Shadow's chest, then Pinkamena and the Changelings went out the back door, seconds later Twilight and Pinkie Pie open the door that lead downstairs to the basement with a few guards behind them. When Pinkie Pie got down stairs she screamed Shadow's name as she ran over to him, after all of this time Shadow still had a smiled on his face when he met Pinkie.

"Oh Shadow thank goodness you're safe!" Pinkie cries. As Twilight and the guards got downstairs they were shocked at what they saw, skulls and ponies' insides all over. Pinkie soon notices and looked over them, she almost threw up at the sight of them, but two skulls got her eye, they almost fell to her knees. "T-The...CAKES?" She screams as she sees the skulls of her friends the Cakes, Twilight quickly rushes over and gave a big hugged and turned her away. "No...not them...they were...my family..." Pinkie cries.

A few hours later the ambulance came and took Shadow away. "Pinkie." Twilight said calmly. "It's late...let the doctors do their job; we need to get some sleep."

"I can't Twilight…I just can't." Pinkie replies still sad.

"I know Pinkie...but we need sleep, staying up late is not going to help anything." Pinkie sighed; the last thing on her mind is sleep but Twilight is right there was nothing that they could do now. "And besides, the Cakes' babies needs some pony, why don't you go and look after them?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie shed a few tears at Twilight's words, with a very slow nod her says. "Okie dokie..."

The ambulance soon took off Twilight gave Pinkie Pie another hug. "Where to Shadow?" Ask a voice that caused Shadow to shot open his eyes. He looked through the window behind the driver's seat, there he saw Pinkamena as she was driving the ambulance.

Shadow just started to laugh. "You got to be kidding me...you plan for everything haven't you?"

"Let's just say that you learn something's after failing twice." Said Pinkamena.

Shadow look around and saw three Changelings sitting next to him pretending to be unicorn doctors. "How about Hell? We are both going to end up there anyway." Said Shadow.

"Sounds like a plan to me heheheheheh." Pinkamena giggles.

The next day at the hospital the doctor came out of the surgery to tell Twilight and Pinkie the news. "Pinkamena went just a few centimeters below Shadow's heart, any higher and it would have been an instant death." Pinkie Pie said nothing and Twilight just thank him. "Give him a few hours by himself, don't want anything to happen to him...this Pinkamena...she knows how to cut a pony very well, even with four unicorns Doctors trying to put everything back together, it still took some magic, but he still needs to rest."

The doctor walks away and Pinkie Pie and Twilight just stood outside of the room looking at him through the window. "I'm so sorry Shadow." Pinkie said with a sigh.

"Don't worry Pinkie...we will find her." Twilight said under her breath.

"I just don't know how she could be two steps ahead of us all the time Twilight...what are we doing wrong here!"

"She has to have a pony working on the inside." Twilight paused as she just realizes something. "I think I know who it is."

"Who?" Ask Pinkie.

"The doctor! The public still does not know that Pinkamena had escape and the doctor mention her name!"

Pinkie Pie gasps then ran to where the doctor walked away too but he was no longer there, Pinkie walk up to a nurse and describes what the doctor looks like, she told her that there is no doctor that fits Pinkie's description working here. "He's gone Twilight." Pinkie said with a sigh.

"Don't worry Pinkie, this time we are now a few steps ahead of them."

"If he is working with her then..." Pinkie paused as she mouth drops to the floor. "SHADOW!" Pinkie yells as she ran over to Shadow's room "SHADOW!"

"What Pink?"

"Are you ok?" She ask abruptly.

"Yeah I'm fine, still got a little bit of a headache but I think I am all right for now." Tears of joy started to flow in Pinkie eyes as she gave Shadow a big hug, but Twilight thought of something. If Pinkamena wants Shadow dead, and that Doctor is working for Pinkamena…why not kill Shadow when he had the chance?


	5. Chapter 5 Out of Time

Chapter 5 Out of Time

"How about a little over the top, not too much but make sure it's a nice clean cut." Said Shadow as Pinkamena was sharping her axe.

"Oh don't worry Shadow; I will make sure it's a nice clean cut all right hehehhehehe." Pinkamena giggled as she finishes her axe.

Shadow look around the place, it was just an old wood shed with tools all around and this time instead of being tied up by metal, with metal shackles, he was only tide up by rope. "Nice place Pink...Tell me, since I am going to die here anyway there is no point in holding in your master plan, I always did hate that. Whenever the villain just gives away his or hers plan while the hero could still win, but I am not the hero in this story."

"I guess you're not." Said Pinkamena as she drop the axe and walk over to Shadow. "Very well then...I had plenty of time to plan things, the building was easy, it's so amazing what a few lose screws can do to a place...when I got home I quickly took care of the Cakes...don't need them to get in the way, the switch was just so easy, I look like Pinkie, so every pony thinks I am her. It did not take me long to completely soundproof the basement...all though we both know how that ended up." Pinkamena giggles.

"How about the ambulance? You can't plan for everything Pink."

"That is true, but as we saw the ambulance coming we just got in its way and took over. Then we had one of our Changelings transform into you and made another switch." Pinkamena said with a smile.

"I must say Pink...I am very impress with how you are running things this time." Shadow took in a deep breath and said. "On with the show."

Pinkamena smiled, then as she picks up the axe she kisses Shadow's forehead. "Hold still, oh you might get cut heheheh..."

The following day Twilight came back over to the hospital where she found Pinkie already there talking to Shadow. "How are you doing Shadow?" Ask Twilight as she entered his room.

"Much better." Said Shadow as he dip his head.

Pinkie smiled as she got up and walk Twilight out of the door. "Nothing is better Twilight." Pinkie said finally.

"What do you mean?" Ask Twilight.

"Well...he is not being himself, I ask a real doctor to take a look at him, they say that there should be no reason why he is even in the hospital, no cuts or anything and when we found him he did not look so good, and the doctor said there is nothing wrong with Shadow's brain but he just does not remember all of the times we did together." Pinkie said with a sigh.

"Memory lost?" Twilight asked looking at Shadow.

"Shadow is the same age as we are Twilight, he shouldn't have memory lost, but he is just not acting like the Shadow that I once knew." Pinkie sighs.

"Pinkie...I did not tell you this but I notice it yesterday...the fake doctor knew Pinkamena and so far the public does not know she is out yet...if Pinkamena wants Shadow dead, why not kill him when they had the chance?"

"Do you really think Shadow could be helping with Pinkamena and trying to throw us off track?" Pinkie asked not wanting believes it.

"At this point Pinkie, I don't know what to believe." Twilight said with a sigh.

There was silence in the air before Pinkie came up with an idea. She put her hooves on Twilight's shoulders then look to see if anyone was watching, when she was sure they weren't she said. "Twilight, your mind spell!"

"What about it Pinkie?"

"You could use it and go inside Shadow's mind and find out what is going on in his mind!" Pinkie almost smiled, but lost it as she started to wonder if he was working with Pinkamena.

Twilight did not wanted to go back into Shadow's mind, it was nothing but dark and it took some time before finding anything in his mind, but if Shadow is acting different, what other choices did they have? With a nod Twilight went into Shadow's room. "Shadow?" She asked.

"Yes Twilight?" Said Shadow.

"I am going to have to go in your mind for a little bit...we think there might be something wrong in there."

"Like...what?" Shadow gulped.

Right away Twilight notice that Shadow started to sweat a little, and Twilight always picture Shadow to be the pony not to sweat. "We don't know; that is why we have to go in, just hold still this won't hurt." Twilight concentrated and teleported right inside Shadow's mind and the first thing she notice was that Shadow was a lie. Have you ever tried hard not to think about something, but that only made you thought about it more? Twilight saw everything, from the ambulance take over, to the transformation, this Shadow is not only a fake but was a Changeling! As soon as Twilight came out of the Changeling mind she quickly press the panic button and a team of Royal Guards came in.

"Arrest him!" Twilight demanded.

"What did you see Twilight?" Ask Pinkie with fear in her face.

"You were right Pinkie...that was not Shadow...that was a Changeling!"

Pinkie gasps. "Then...where is Shadow?"

Before Twilight could say anything the guards were swung out of the room as the changeling dropped Shadow's form and busted out the of room trying to escape. "Stop him!" Twilight yelled. The changeling just flew right into and knocking over all that tried to stop him, but when he almost flew out a window a blue blur shot by tackling it. As the changeling fell on the floor the mare that tackled him placed a hoof on his chest so hard it made him cry out a little. "Rainbow!" Twilight cried as she ran up and hugged her.

"What is going on guys? Why is there a changeling here?" Rainbow asked.

Over at the shed Shadow was in the shower cleaning up. "I look good without any wings." He said as he was washing the blood off of his body. "What do you think Pink? Wings or no wings?"

"I kind of like you without the wings to be honest with you." Said Pinkamena in the other room. "How about me...could you just picture me with wings?"

Shadow gave it a thought and at last he said. "Yeah...I actually can...but I also see you as white with a yellow mane."

"That's an ugly mix of colors." Pinkamena said as she acted like she was gaging.

As Shadow got out of the shower he walk over to Pinkamena who was in the kitchen. "I get to taste my own cupcake?"

"I can't make cupcakes with wings." Said Pinkamena with the knife in her hoof. "I still got plans for you Shadow, I just needed your wings clip but at the basement hehehehe I guess I got a little bit carried away."

"I'll say, you had to go back on my other side just to even it get out with the other...hurt like hell to."

"Hehehehehe." Pinkamena giggled. "Now do what I say and I might let you live."

"Somehow I am sensing that possibility...is not so high."

"Heheheheheh you are just going to have to find out now won't we?"

"Yes we shall." Shadow said with a smile. Pinkamena walk over to Shadow and gave him a slight kiss as she placed her hooves around him. "What's this? I thought you hated me?"

"You are kind of growing on me...and that is another reason why I am letting you live just a little bit longer." Pinkamena giggled.

Over at the police station was the Changeling in the interrogation room as Twilight and Pinkie Pie started to ask the Changeling questions but the Changeling was not saying a word. And the more the Changeling did not talk the more Pinkie got mad. "We are running out of time where is Pinkamena!" Pinkie Pie demanded as she placed her face right against the changeling's.

Twilight had to pull Pinkie put of the room to cool off Pinkie. "Pinkie, that is not helping."

"He knows something and we need to get the information out of his head."

"I know, and I went through his mind once, the only thing I got was that there were three of them, so that means that there are two more Changelings' out there who are posing as another pony. His job was to distract us; I really don't think he knows anything else."

"So what now?" Pinkie ask now cooling off from the anger.

Twilight thought about it for a little while then she smiled. "Pinkamena had planned for everything, and this whole time we have been playing her game...now it's time for her to play our game." Twilight said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6 Game Over

Pinkamena Takes Over The Last Goodbye  
Chapter 6 Game Over

The next day news spread fast of Shadow's death, and one of the Changelings came into Pinkamena's shed very unhappy. "Words of Shadow being dead had begun to spread!" Said the angry Changeling.

Shadow look at him confused, then look at Pinkamena who also look confused. "Which Shadow, the real one or the decoy one?" Ask Shadow.

The Changeling was not happy with Shadow words. "We sent a fake Shadow out there to replace you, and now everypony thinks that the real Shadow is dead, and because they think that you are dead, no Shadow is going to keep Pinkie Pie company!" The Changeling said very angrily

"So what's the problem?" Said Shadow.

"You're smart…figure it out...every pony in ponyville thinks Shadow is dead, no pony knows that we made a switch...DO YOU GET IT NOW!" The Changeling said getting angrier.

Shadow only played dumb and acted as if he just now understood everything. "OH I get it now, they think I am dead but the reality is I am still alive but your friend is dead." The Changeling had it with Shadow's stupidity and tried to attack him, Shadow quickly counter the Changeling attack and pin him to a wall. "Not bad without any wings don't you think so?"

The Changeling tried to get free but couldn't. "Pinkamena...we offered to help you kill Twilight Sparkle...this is not part of the deal!"

Pinkamena only giggled. "Hehehehehe, it looks like the rules of the game had changed...game over for you." Pinkamena giggied as she picked up a sharp knife and starting licking it. The Changeling knowing that he was going too died tried to get out of there by using his magic, but Shadow grab his horn canceling his magic ability as Pinkamena grab ahold of the Changeling. "I never had one of you guys before...I wonder what you taste like?" Piankamena said with a smile.

Over at the burial, only the mane six, plus the princess knew that the coffin was empty as it was being put under ground. "Do you think Pinkamena will get this?" Ask Pinkie Pie in a whisper.

"I hope so...but, I just don't know what she might do to the real Shadow when she finds out that one of her minions is supposed to be dead." Said Twilight Sparkle also in a whispering voice.

"I just hope she does not kill him, or else this might be a real funereal." Pinkie said with a sigh.

Twilight Sparkle look around the funeral to see if she could see another pony that did not look like he or she belongs there. Shadow is not very known in Ponyville so his funeral should be small. As she look around she notice Fluttershy crying. "Great acting Fluttershy."

"Oh...I'm not acting." Fluttershy said in between tears. "I always get so emotional at funerals."

"You know this is fake right?"

"...Yes..." Fluttershy said as she cried some more.

Twilight looks the other way and saw some Pegasus moving clouds, the Pegasus had to bring in the clouds for a little thunderstorm. "Come on Pinkie, I did not notice any strange pony's here, lets head back to my house before Rainbow Dash gets the both of us soaking wet." Pinkie nodded, with a nod to the others Pinkie and Twilight walked off as it started to rain.

Back at the shed Pinkamena and Shadow had already finish cutting and baking the Changeling. "I thought you take your time in your cuttings?" Ask Shadow as he watches Pinkamena pulling the batch of bake goods onto the kitchen table.

"I do, but he kept on moving so much that I kept on missing, and I did not want to put in more work for something that is not even worth it." Pinkamena said as she place the bake goods on the table and Shadow took one and bit into it. "How is he?"

Shadow chewed the cupcake a bit for a few seconds, and then quickly spit the cupcake onto the floor. "I ate things better than this in the trashcan!" Said Shadow as he washes his mouth off with water. "Did you burn him or something?"

"Maybe, he is not like ordinary unicorns, so I could have." Pinkamena tasted one of the cupcakes and had to agree with Shadow, they were disgusting! "He had a BAD taste!" Pinkamena said but ate it anyways. "But a cupcake's a cupcake; I'll make more and better." She said as she started to eat another one.

"So now we had our little fun...what is the plan now, now that the fake me is supposed to be dead?" Shadow asked.

"Well..." Pinkamena started as she gulped the cupcake down. "There are a lot of ponies on my list, Twilight...the princess...and Pinkie Pie are still my top three."

"You mean to tell me I am number four?" Shadow said sacristy.

Pinkamena giggled. "Help me kill Twilight...and I can make you my number one hehehehee."

"Now how can I say no to something like that?" Shadow said with a smile as he rolled his eyes. "But what are we going to do with the last Changeling? He never came back and it's getting late out...he also does not know that you are keeping me alive, do you think he is going to turn himself in?"

Pinkamean thought about the question for a little bit, and then with a grunt she said. "Let's find that last Changeling, I knew I couldn't trust them the moment I met them."

"But yet for some reason you trust me not to pick up the knife that is right behind me and kill you here and now."

Pinkamena giggled. "After all the battle scars you showed me last night, made me think that you don't care for this world like the rest of the pony's here...that sometimes you would rather watch everything burn, then trying to put it out."

"Sometimes at my job I found things to be more simple to end life's then to save life's, and with each life I end...I also got rid of my soul and after so long...my soul just went away." Pinkamena gave Shadow a smile for a little bit as she walk behind him and pick up the knife. Shadow chuckled as the two of them started to get ready for their job.

Over at Twilight's house Pinkie Pie and Twilight was still trying to figure out what to do with their plan that they got now. "So hopefully the word will spread far enough that Pinkamena will hear about Shadow's fake death." Said Twilight Sparkle.

Pinkie only sighed. "I hope she won't do anything to Shadow when she gets the news."

"Don't worry Pinkie, Shadow is strong and he will pull through." Twilight said as she patted Pinkie on her back.

"But it has been DAYS Twilight...unless Pinkamena is doing something else to Shadow..." Pinkie stop her train of thought and started to cry.

"It's ok Pinkie...I know what you mean." Twilight said with a hug, as Spike came in with a letter.

"Some pony just left this here and its address to you Twi." Spike said handing the letter to her.

Twilight open the letter and read what it said out loud. "Dear Twilight Sparkle, I am a Changeling. My brothers and I were helping Pinkamena getting her revenge, so we could get our revenge, but something happen...my brother died in the hospital by your hoofs, and now I can't reach my other brother, I fear the worst, and if you are still trying to save Shadow...forget it, he is dead by the time this letter would had reach you. He was alive when I left where Pinkamena was at, but last time I check Pinkamena was already cutting off Shadow's wing. We never saw another pony that is mess up as Pinkamena in our lives; her target is you Twilight Sparkle. I am sorry I can't tell you her plan, she never told any of us, but I can tell you where she is staying at...it is inside of an old shed, in the deepest part of the Evergreen forest, be careful Twilight, your next on her list."

Pinkie was in shock, she did not wanted to believe what she had just heard, but at the same time she knew that it has to be the truth. "Twilight we need to find that shed!"

Twilight nodded and tried to get a hold of every guard in Ponyville by using magic, kind of like a giant telephone, but it is all being done in your mind. "Guards, Pinkamena, she is somewhere in the Evergreen forest!" She repeated that message a few times then she gave Pinkie a nod and they both ran off to the Evergreen forest to find the shed themselves.

Pinkamena and Shadow was walking in the forest, the rain was pleasant, Pinkamena had her head facing upward as the rain fell. "Ah...doesn't the rain feel wonderful?" She asked. As they were walking they heard bushes started to move and Shadow took off running. Pinkamena watched as he run, giggling. "Fine...I was going to let you live too Shadow." Pinkamena mumble as she started to run the opposite direction. She knew that they would be looking for her shed, so she needs to find some way to get past them, and find a new safe house. Before Pinkamena ran any further she look back to see that it was only a squirrel in the bushes. With a sigh of relief Pinkamena started to head back to Ponyville when she heard Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie talking. "Oh HO, this time they came to me...well isn't that just lovely?" She giggled.  
"Do you think you might know where the shed might be Pinkie?" Ask Twilight.

All of a sudden there were two Pinkie Pie voices saying the same exact thing. "No Twilight." The sound of the seconded voice startled all three ponies as they all turn around to look at one another.

Twilight jumped back as she saw two Pinkie Pies, she stared at both of them saying. "Oh not this old thing?"

"You're not Pinkie I am Pinkie." Said one of the Pinkie Pies. "Nu-uh, I am the real Pinkie Pie." The other Pinkie replied. Twilight was confused, both Pinkie's look the same, they talk the same, and they acted the same. "Twilight you got to believe me, I am the real Pinkie." "NO Twilight, I am the real Pinkie Pie, there is no way I am her, and she is to fat." "It's because of all of those cupcakes that you have been making!" As the two Pinkies started to argue some more, Twilight was still getting confused as she had no idea who the real Pinkie was. "Twilight, use your mind spell on that Pinkie, you will see that she is the fake Pinkie!" "Yeah Twilight use your mind spell on that Pinkie over there, she is the fake one!" One of the Pinkies's had enough and tackled the other Pinkie and both of them got into a fight.

The two Pinkie's where biting each other, kicking each other, and was just ripping each other apart. Twilight wanted to help but had no idea who the real Pinkie was, she heard the guards starting to come so this time they will arrest both Pinkie's and this time Twilight will find out who the real Pinkie is, but before she could one of the Pinkies brought out a knife as a gunshot went off hitting Pinkie who was holding the knife in her chest. "Shadow?" Said the other Pinkie. The guards came and arrested both of the Pinkie's, Twilight look behind her to see if she could find the shooter but no pony was there, for some reason Twilight knew that it was Shadow.

Meanwhile Shadow walk back over to the shed and went to the bedroom of Pinkamena. When he woke up he remember that Pinkamena just came out of the bathroom earlier, but there was no flush, and her mane was not wet so she did not take a shower. What Shadow found was that Pinkamena was pregnant, he only chuckled. "Pinkamena as a mother? Who knows, maybe she won't be a bad mom, it's only too bad that she is going to be put on death road." Shadow said as he grab the pregnancy test and walk out of the door.

Several days later it turns out that the fake Pinkie was the one who got shot, she was in the pony hospital healing. "Why is she in the hospital if she is on death road anyway?" Ask Rainbow Dash.

"We want more information from her Rainbow." Said Twilight.

"Like what? How to bake pony's into cupcakes? There is nothing inside Pinkamena that is worth keeping her alive any longer." Said Rainbow Dash

One of the doctors came by asking for the real Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie Pie...this black teddy bear was left for you." The Doctor gave Pinkie Pie the black bear and walk away.

Pinkie Pie had the biggest grin on her face, all of her friends knew who sent the bear and just smiled as Pinkie gave the bear a hug. Pinkamena turn her head to see the others, and when she saw the bear she only started to laugh a little bit. Only she knows the truth about Shadow. On the bear had a note, Pinkie grab the note and it read. "Dear Pinkie...I am sorry for missing out on your birthday, but I am sure that you will have fun without me, these time that I had with you was fun and even though it's hard for me to say this but I must say that this will be my last goodbye. Don't worry about me, you got friends that loves you and supports you. Be happy Pink and always remember to smile forever and always, Shadow."


	7. Chapter 7 Pinkamena

Chapter 7 Pinkamena

It has been a full week since Pinkamena's capture, her wounds had finally healed. She had caused so much pain and chaos and had killed so many, almost everyone came to see her be executed. She was to be hung, so very few ponies are executed in Equestria but Pinkamena was too sick and twisted to be kept alive. It was almost midday when the guards had started to make way for her; Pinkamena was being looked after a guard just outside where everyone was. She was strapped up in a strait jacket and with a killer's mask on. Princess Celestia came to check up on her, she escaped once and wasn't going to again. "Hehehehehe...do you really think this can hold me princess?" Pinkamena giggled.

"You won't hurt any pony else ever again, today your maddness end." Celestia replied.

"Hehehehe so you think...I'll let you have this. After all, Pinkie pie is me...how long until she'll go back?" Pinkamena giggled again.

"Pinkie Pie is a good mare; she has no reason to be you anymore." Celestia told her not looking into her blood lusted eyes.

"Hehehahahaha...so be it. I'll be back, after one nightmare is over...the next one is just right behind it." Pinkamena laughed insanly.

"Enough, guard. Bring her out in five minutes." Celestia ordered then walked off.

Pinkamena just giggled as she walked off. "What a shame I didn't get to bake her into cupcakes...yet..."

Meanwhile as Celestia had made her way up on the stand beside the rope that'll be used to hang Pinkamena, she started her speech for everyone. "We are here today, to end the nightmare that had plead us for months now. The murderer Pinkamena will be executed in less than five minutes. It shames me to have to do this, but we can't allow more to die if she gets free. So today, Equestria's nightmare is over and the ponies that had died during it will be remembered in our hearts. And never forgotten."

Everyone cheered at Celestia's speech, and some were crying in both sadness for their lost and for the capture of Pinkamena. Twilight, Pinkie and their friends were standing next to Celestia and had a speech of their own. "It's hard to think that some pony could cause such pain, but now it's over. No more deaths for a while." Applejack spoke tipping her head.

"I know Pinkamena more than any pony, I knew her since I was a filly and can't believe she did this...but thanks to my friends she was caught and now she'll face justice for what she done." Pinkie pie spoke.

"It doesn't matter what problem arises or what trouble in your, as long as you have friends that loves and cares about you, you'll overcome anything." Twilight Sparkle spoke.

Again everyone cheered at their words, but now it was time. Celestia ordered her guards to bring Pinkamena in, to be sure she wouldn't escape she was locked onto a moving table that was leaned upward. She had the full mask on that covered her whole face but her mane, everyone gasped and started to yell at her as the guards moved her through the room. Soon they had moved her up on the stand just below the rope, Celestia told everyone to calm down as now they were getting too loud. "Pinkamena, today your nightmare ends. For every pony that you killed...Justice will be served." Celestia nodded to her guards to unstrap her from the table and stood her up. They did so and hold her up, she wasn't reacting or trying to move, she just stood there. Pinkie almost couldn't bear to see her, after all Pinkamena was once a part of Pinkie. So to see her going through this was kind of like seeing herself going through it. "I'll give you one last look of this world; let the last thing you see be the ponies that were affected by your actions and them finally, getting justice." Celestia said as she lit her horn up. She used her magic to undo her mask, everyone almost backed up in fear of having the insane mare's face be revealed. Celestia moved the mask's straps slowly then before she removed it from her face she took a deep breath, then slowly she let her magic down and the mask fell to the ground. What it revealed shocked everyone to death, and then soon started to panic. What the mask revealed wasn't the face of Pinkamena, but of one the guard's. In shocked Celestia quickly undid the jacket's straps to open it, then they were undone the guard fell face on the floor as the wig he was wearing fell off. As he hit the floor everyone screamed and started to panic more. "By the...what happen!" Celestia cried out as the other guards came to check the fallen guard.

As once they were checking him Pinkie grabbed Twilight in fear and in tears. As Twilight was trying to comfort her one of the guards found something in the wig, he handed it to Celestia who read it out loud. "Heheheheh I told you didn't I! Heheheheh...Oh foolest princess you must know by now that I can't be hold for long. Hahahahaha! I owe everything to my friend that helped freed me the first time, and Twilight, you know him...the Changeling that lead you to me! Heheheheh YES it was all planed! I was going to KILL YOU after we had 'some fun' together, but that gunshot ruined it. Aw well maybe next time hehehehe...Anyways Pinkie Pie my dear old sister. I think I'll leave Equestria for a while, give or take about ten years. Oh...while you'll was here my Changeling friend took the babies! NAH! JUST KIDDING! But...I will come for them when their older...like ten. HAHAHAHAHAHA! See you in ten years sis! Oh, before I forget...heads up princess...hehehehe..."

Celestias shot her head straight up to see an arrow racing towards her, before she could react the arrow slammed into her front leg nailing her to the floor. Celestia screamed as her leg started to spill blood and the guards a long with Twilight came to her aid. The other guards quickly took flight to find whoever shot that arrow, but whoever it was, was long gone. As Pinkie watched the guards help pull the arrow out of Celestia's leg and doctors showed up to help her, she couldn't help but think. She was in her fear mode and couldn't move, Pinkamena was free again and this time she has her eyes on the babies? Pinkie knew no matter what she has to protect them, as she was watching the others she heard a faint sound deep in her mind. She was hearing the faint sound of Pinkamena's laugh in her mind like she was hearing her, wherever she is.


End file.
